Arabella Smith
Arabella Smith, otherwise known as "Bell", was a female pirate who was the first crew member recruited by Jack Sparrow, at the start of his quest for the Sword of Cortés. Biography Arabella was raised by her father on Tortuga, and believed her mother, an infamous pirate named Laura Smith, had died. Her father owned the Faithful Bride tavern, in which Arabella worked as a barmaid during her teenage years. Her father was a drunkard, and did not provide a good upbringing for his daughter, though Arabella was known to have an almost-encyclopaedic knowledge of pirate lore, even at a young age. At around the age of fifteen, Arabella encountered a young Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride, where he started a fight with Captain Torrents after stealing a sack from the pirate. Arabella rescued Jack from the ensuing brawl, learning that he was attempting to retrieve his belongings, presuming Torrents' sack to be Jack's own property. The sack was not Sparrow's, though did contain the scabbard of the Sword of Cortés, which Arabella immediately recognised. Sparrow decided to set out to find the sword itself, and Arabella vowed to join him, realizing life in Tortuga held little future for her. Quest for the Sword of Cortés The quest began on Salty Cove, where Arabella and Jack met Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, with whom Arabella had mixed feelings, knowing that his handsome exterior belied something of a snob. She also has shown many feelings for the flirtatious Jack Sparrow. Arabella had managed to procure a small ship, the Barnacle, in which the three-strong crew set out. They braved a fierce storm conjoured by Torrents, and reached Isla Esquelética intact. There, they encountered Tumen, Jean Magliore and his sister, Constance. They also discovered the City of the Dead and realized that Left-Foot Louis was in possession of the sword. The crew also uncovered Stone-Eyed Sam's secret treasure stash. Arabella decided that with her share of the treasure, she would never have to return to her father again, though Jack ensured the crew remained focused on the quest. Before they could leave the island, however, the crew was confronted by Captain Torrents, ultimately defeated and left stranded by Jack. The crew, now with Jack as their true captain, set sail to track down Left-Foot Louis. When the Barnacle was assaulted by the song of the Sirens, Arabella became affected by it despite Jack's efforts to save her. She attempted to act upon her desire to find her mother, even if that meant following her into her supposed death. Arabella threw herself overboard in her dazed state, content to drown herself if death was the only means to be reunited with her mother. She was rescued from her watery fate by Jack, who struck a deal with the mermaids to spare the ship's crew—though at the cost of his freedom, whenever he truly found it. Arabella and the crew continued on their search for the Sword, now able to navigate with the navigational power of its scabbard. The Sun-and-Stars amulet After finishing the quest for the Sword of Cortés, Arabella sailed with the rest of the Barnacle crew to Tumen's village in Yucatan. While there, they were accused of stealing the Sun-and-stars amulet and bringing bad luck. In order to clear their names, they tracked the thief to New Orleans. Once there, they stole back the amulet and picked up a new crew member, Tim Hawk. On their way back to Tumen's village, they were taken aboard a pirate ship. To Arabella's surprise, the ship was captained by her mother, Laura Smith, whom she believed to be dead. She was hurt that her mother never thought to tell her that she was alive, but put aside her feelings long enough to help fight a mutiny against her mother. After putting down the mutiny, Arabella was asked if she would like to sail with her mother or return to the Barnacle. Before she could decide, her mother simply sailed away with her. Arabella wasn't separated from her friends for long. Jack correctly predicted that Laura Smith would come to New Orleans to get revenge on her mutinous crew. Together, they battled Madame Minuit and her underlings. Once the battle was won, Arabella announced that she was going to sail with her mother, at least for a while. Arabella eventually reunited with Jack when searching for the Trident of Neptune. Later Life (Rumored) By the time of the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Arabella had become a pirate captain herself. The East India Trading Company has been on the hunt for her as well, trying to end her "family business".